Wet Pants
by Snow Lily RandomMuch
Summary: Childhood fic. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the uncomfortable, embarrassing wetness on the front of his pants. Just when he thought he was done for, his pink-haired saviour came to his rescue. Sasuke/Sakura


**Hey guys! I wrote a little Sasuke and Sakura one-shot for you! I know it isn't that good, since I, again, wrote this in the middle of class and it's still pretty amature-ish. Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Summary: Childhood fiction. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the uncomfortable, and embarrassing wetness on the front of his pants. Just when he thought he was done for, his pink-haired saviour came to his rescue.

**…~xXx Wet Pants xXx~…**

The young, second-grade academy teacher sighed and surveyed her class of 7 and 8 year-olds. Today they were doing their own thing, almost like free time, but who knows? Half of the time in second grade is just free time anyway, so what's the difference? The teacher shook her head and cut of her small rant. Her honey brown eyes scanned the room and she smiled softly at her students. She returned to her desk to finish her pile of paperwork.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

The eight year-old worked studiously on his family drawing. Little Sasuke smiled happily at the thought of his father, mother and his brother Itachi, his precious aniki who was supposed to train him on throwing shuriken today. He stopped his colouring when he heard the 'blond idiot' stop beside his desk. Naruto, having finished playing with his shy, silver-eyed, Hyuuga friend, stood and grinned at the Uchiha boy.

"Ne, Sasuke! Can I borrow your crayons? I want to draw me as Hokage!" He yelled and Sasuke suppressed his cringe of slight pain from the blond's ear-ringing shout. The onyx-eyed boy turned from his paper and glared at his annoying classmate.

"Hn. No. Now go away, dobe." He growled.

Sasuke used the word he had heard his Shisui-niisan use when he was bullying the civilian children. He supposed it was an insult and decided to use it on the Uzumaki boy. Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke smirked before turning back to his picture.

"Tch. Why should I tell you, you **dobe.**" He made sure to put extra emphasis on the said word. Naruto glared and puffed out his cheeks, turning his head away.

"Fine. I don't need your stupid crayons! I'll go play with Kiba instead!" The blond-haired boy huffed and walked away, muttering 'stuck-up teme' (a word he shouldn't even know yet) under his breath. Sasuke smirked again and switched his red crayon for a black one, choosing to use it for his aniki's awesome ninja clothes (A/N: if the colour is wrong, please tell me).

Suddenly, Sasuke squirmed as he felt an unbearably tense coil squeeze somewhere down in his stomach before the front of his pants got soaked and a puddle of liquid pooled at his feet. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the uncomfortable, embarrassing wetness that was on his pants and running down his legs. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath hitch in pace as he hyperventilated. He couldn't possibly imagine how this had happened; it has never happened before! He felt the colour leave his face as he thought of what would happen if everyone found out. The boys would surely make fun of him and he'd never hear the end of it, while the girls - though they would forgive him because of his cuteness - would stay away from him for a while (not that he cared though). Sasuke silently whimpered in desperation as he put his head on his desk and prayed to Kami.

'_Dear Kami-sama! This is an emergency! I need help now! Any minute, I could become dead meat and a laughing stock!' _

The eight year-old boy looked up from prayer to see his teacher coming toward him with that look in her eyes, the one that says he's been discovered.

As the teacher walked toward the Uchiha, his classmate, a cute, pink-haired, green-eyed girl named Sakura walked by, carrying a goldfish bowl full of water. Sakura squealed in surprise as she accidentally tripped over her loose shoelace in front of the teacher and inexplicably dumped the bowl of water onto Sasuke's lap. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she immediately began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed.

As the Uchiha boy pretended to be angry at the innocent and apologizing girl, he couldn't help but but rejoice silently inside. '_Arigato Kami-Sama! Arigato Kami-sama!' _

The whole class turned toward the pair (trio-including the teacher) and stared, absorbing the scene before breaking out in chaos. Sasuke's many young fangirls rushed toward the dripping boy, frantically fussing over his wet clothes, paying no heed to the fallen pink-haired girl.

Sasuke sighed silently in relief. Now instead of being the object of ridicule, he was the object of sympathy. The teacher immediately rushed Sasuke to the bathroom and gave him a pair of white gym shorts to change into while his pants dried out.

Naruto (though slightly reluctant) and all the other children got down on their hands and their knees, cleaning up all the spilt water around Sasuke's desk. Of course, as life would have it; sympathy is wonderful, but all that ridicule that should have been Sasuke's transferred onto someone else - Sakura.

The emerald-eyed girl bit her lip as she tried to help cleaning up with her classmates, since it was her fault, but they all told her to go away instead.

"You've done enough, Forehead-girl, you klutz!" Sasuke's number-one fangirl and Saukra's number-one bully, Ami, yelled.

Saukra blinked, forcing back her tears as she slowly backed away from the rest of the class, choosing to sit alone at her desk and fiddle with her two pointer fingers nervously instead.

Finally, at the end of the day, the last bell rang, signalling the end of school. Sasuke ran around the academy, trying to catch a glimpse of Sakura so he could talk to her, as he missed her when they were packing up. Just as he was about to give up and head home, his eyes caught a flash of pink by the academy's playground. Sasuke whipped around and sure enough, he found his rosette classmate seated on one of the park's swings, humming softly to herself. Sasuke smiled, making his way to his saviour.

Sakura looked up as a shadow blocked out the sun's rays that were beating against her back. Squinting slightly against the slowly fading sunlight, Sakura tried to make out the figure standing beside her. Suddenly, realizing it was Sasuke, she immediately looked down and blushed a soft pink. The young Uchiha boy tilted his head in confusion against her actions before he settled down on the other swing beside the girl. He smiled softly at her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked. The onyx-eyed boy watched as Sakura gasped and turned a deep red, bitting her lip and nodding.

"I wet my pants once, too." She admitted quietly. Sasuke smirked, before taking her hand.

"Thank you…Sakura." He said.

The pink-haired girl blushed again as Sasuke pulled her gently off the swing and tugged her toward the direction of the market.

"Come on, lets go get some ice cream. This is my way of thanking you."

Sakura smiled shyly, and asked,

"Do you even have money?"

Sasuke stopped and blinked, before grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his spiky-haired head.

"Oh right…Heh, let's go get that first."

* * *

**There you go! Heh...Well, I hope you guys liked it! It was pretty short though...Oh well. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please! Tell me what you think, it'll help me get better. Thank you!**

**-Snow Lily-chan**


End file.
